The Art of Misunderstandings and Kiss Blocking
by anddreammylifeaway
Summary: AKA 5 times they almost kiss and one time Rachel finally gets out of the way!


Authors Notes: Hi! This is my first Klaine fic and as new-ish writer I would really appreciate hearing what you guys think :)

Once again a huge thank you to HelaluvE my wonderful Beta and friend who put up with my lack of planning and constant mind changing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters or songs used in this story.

**1**

When Blaine arrives at the address that Kurt had text him Santana's "Birthday Bash" is already in full swing. Music is blaring out of two huge speakers in the living room making the floors vibrate and the house is packed with teenagers in varying degrees of intoxication. There are a huge number of people dancing in the middle of the living room but Blaine still manages to spot Santana with her arms draped around Britney's neck. Tina and Mike are dancing so close that they are practically melted together. Even Sam and Mercedes are dancing, looking suspiciously close for two people Blaine had thought were only friends. After taking off his coat and scarf and dumping it in the massive pile in the corner, he places a carefully wrapped present on a shelf out of the way because he doesn't want it to break.

Kurt eventually spots Blaine and calls him over to join the rest of the glee club in a corner away from the jocks and Cheerios. They haven't known each other for very long, only a few weeks in fact but still in that time they had quickly become good friends. As the night progresses Kurt and Blaine dance their way through numerous songs and always choose the precise moment when slower numbers come on to take a break or get some water. They're both having a great time until Rachel; in an attempt to prove that she is not a prude demands that the entire glee club take part in a game of spin the bottle.

"Go on then Kurt, looks like Mercedes saved you a spot!" Blaine says through a fit of giggles, gently shoving his friend towards the group.

"No way. I'm not playing unless you are!" Kurt counteracts with a very determined expression on his face.

"But I'm not in the New Directions!"

"You are in a glee club though; Rachel never said it had to be New Directions…"

"But you know that's what she meant!"

"Well I guess I'm not playing then."

"Yes you are!"

"No Blaine. I am not!"

Santana interrupts their bickering when she grabs them both by their wrists and sits them on either side of her, completing a misshaped circle.

"You're both playing because it's my birthday and I said so." She slurs, ignoring Kurt's best evils and taking her own word as final she spins the bottle and the game begins.

The game is fairly tame for the most part. Santana kisses Sam, Tina kisses Mike and Rachel kisses Puck and then Finn. Mercedes kisses Kurt, well, kind of because neither of them can stop giggling long enough to actually kiss properly. After their half kiss Kurt spins the bottle hard and prays that he gets a girl. He knows that all of the boys accept him but that doesn't mean for a second that he wants to kiss any of them! He gets lost in his thoughts and almost hypnotised by the spinning object in front of him. It seems like it takes forever for the bottle to stop and as it begins to move slower and slower Kurt's heart starts to beat faster and faster. _Not Finn pleeeeaase not Finn or Puck who knows who else he's been kissing. Mike would be ok I suppose or Artie… _the bottle does one more turn and then stops. The entire glee club let out a cheer and cat calls, Puck even wolf whistles.

"Who is it I can't see!" Kurt exclaims moving forwards to see who he possibly could have forgotten.

_Shit._

_Blaine! How could you forget about Blaine you idiot Kurt Hummel! Why did you make him play now you're going to kiss him and ruin the best friendship you've ever had! _Of course a large part of Kurt wants to kiss Blaine, he's hot and actually gay and the sweetest person he had ever been lucky enough to call his friend but at the same time Kurt could use all the friends he could get at this point in time and the fear of losing Blaine over a kiss was immense.

Across from him Blaine is also having an internal struggle with himself. On one hand he knows that Kurt has been having a tough time recently and could use a good friend but on the other hand he's wanted to kiss Kurt since the moment they met and surely being rejected from a kiss is worse than having one that doesn't have to mean anything? Finally making a decision Blaine rises to his knees and Kurt mirrors his actions not knowing what else to do. They inch closer and Blaine gives Kurt a reassuring smile, giving him more than enough time to pull away if he wants to. _Maybe kissing Blaine isn't such a bad idea after all_ Kurt thinks as he looks at the warmth in Blaine's eyes. Blaine nervously places his hand on Kurt's cheek, draws shaky breaths and leans in –

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shrieks and points across the room where Sam and Mercedes are sharing a passionate kiss. Kurt and Blaine spring apart from the loud noise and the game is quickly forgotten when the rest of the glee club move to ogle the new pair.

"Get it Samcedes!" Santana yells across the room which causes them to break apart. Sam blushes heavily but grabs Mercedes' hand showing everyone that it was more than a drunk kiss and actually meant something to both of them.

Kurt sighs but not even he could say whether it was out of relief or disappointment. He rolls his eyes playfully at Blaine and lets himself be dragged back into the dancing crowd when a Katy Perry song starts playing.

* * *

**2**

The second almost kiss doesn't happen until two years later. Kurt and Blaine had remained strong friends throughout that time. Blaine had briefly considered starting something after Santana's birthday but decided that Kurt would come to him when he was ready for relationship – if he even wanted one with Blaine that is.

On this particular day Burt, Blaine and Finn were going to a football game and Kurt and Rachel had agreed to go too – Kurt to spend time with his dad and Rachel with her boyfriend. Their seats are pretty good and as they all file into the stadium Finn is trying to explain the rules to Rachel one more time. There's a slightly awkward moment when everyone tries to decide what order to sit in. Blaine wants to sit near Kurt but Kurt wants to be next to Burt and Rachel wants to be next to Finn and Kurt and Blaine which isn't even a plausible option.

"I give up, just sit down will you!" Burt mutters taking the seat furthest in. He is quickly followed by Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and then Finn.

"I don't want to be in the end seat! Rachel, switch with me!" Finn whines. Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine waiting for the pair to inevitably start bickering. Blaine, wanting to avoid this jumps in quickly, (which earns him a death stare for interrupting Miss Rachel Berry!)

"Finn, you have the best seat! It's the closest to the pretzel stand. I'll be happy to switch with you, if you want…"

They all watch in amusement as confusion crosses Finn's face and laugh when the reverse psychology works and he sits down quickly.

"Sorry man, I was here first so I get to keep this seat!" He says with a smug grin, looking far too pleased with himself. Blaine holds his hands up in defeat and sits down in his own seat giving Kurt a wink which makes Kurt's stomach twist in an unfamiliar way.

In the first half their team is doing well and even though Kurt would deny it, he takes more pleasure watching Blaine watch the game than actually watching the game himself. He can tell what is happening from the way that Blaine's eyes light up when they score a touchdown or the way his shoulders tense and his eyebrows furrow when the other team takes possession. Blaine's heart swells at the sight of seeing Kurt smiling with his dad; bumping shoulders and patting each other's backs, truly bonding.

After finding herself bored within ten minutes Rachel dedicates her time to observing Kurt and Blaine's behaviour and analysing every glance she catches. Slowly they had moved closer together, clutching each other during tense parts of the game and hugging tightly when things went well.

At half time Finn leaps up to get pretzels dragging a protesting Rachel with him. All of a sudden a cheesy love song starts to play accompanied by a giant red heart on the stadium screens.

"That's right folks it's time for the Kiss Cam!" The commentator's loud voice announces as the cameras start to pan across the crowd looking for potential couples. In the past few years Ohio has gotten better with its homophobia and same sex couples are cheered for just as much as straight ones. Blaine was just appreciating this fact after two middle aged women share a sweet kiss when the camera zooms in on a face that he is mostly used to seeing in the mirror. Staring back at him is his own surprised expression and Kurt's is right next to it. The crowd is cheering loudly for the young teen couple and Blaine is seriously considering kissing his best friend. In one way it's a great opportunity because he has an excuse and if things go wrong he would never have to reveal how he thinks his feelings are starting to change. On the other hand, Blaine does not want their first kiss to be in front of hundreds of people, including Kurt's dad. Kurt turns slightly to face him, his face still frozen in an expression of shock and maybe even panic. He may have thought about kissing Blaine a few times but never in his wildest imagination would it be in front of a sports crowd that included Finn of all people. Just behind Kurt Blaine can see Burt laughing and clapping along with everyone else and decides to go for it. He grabs Kurt's hand and Kurt looks up to meet his eyes when someone spins him around by his shoulders and presses their lips to his. That someone is Miss Rachel Berry.

"Rachel what are you doing!?" Kurt cries once the camera moves away and the surprise kiss is over. Blaine is still spluttering slightly having not had time to breath for a while.

"I don't know I panicked! Neither of you had moved yet, and you guys obviously don't realise how much…"

"How much what?"

"You know what? Never mind. I just got excited and wanted to be part of the kiss cam experience. I'm sorry Blaine."

"Don't worry about it." Blaine says weakly, giving her a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder. "At least it wasn't Finn!"

They all break out into laughter, including Burt who found the whole situation hilarious, especially Kurt trying to hide his disappointment. He's been around long enough to know what young love looks like and knows that if it's meant to be his son would get another chance to kiss Blaine in the future.

* * *

**3**

After Kurt graduates high school and moves to New York with Rachel he starts to lose contact with Blaine. It's not on purpose and neither of their faults but they both have busy lives and not being able to see or hang out with each other causes them to drift apart. Eventually their relationship becomes the odd text or email and rare phone calls which they both love but always end too soon. Conversations are full of apologies, 'I miss you's' and promises to meet up when Kurt goes home for the holidays but they always seem to just miss each other. Life goes on and Kurt makes new friends and even has a few dates but no one has an impact on his life the way Blaine did. In Ohio Blaine knuckles down and works hard all year to ensure his place at NYADA and good grades in all of his subjects. When he finally gets his acceptance letter the first person he calls is Kurt.

"Hey Blaine what's up?"

"I GOT IN!"

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT IN OF COURSE YOU DID BUT OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thank you. I can't believe it. I got in, Kurt. I'm moving to New York."

"You'll be here, with me…"

"I can't wait."

"Me neither Blaine, then we can finally get back to how things used to be."

Once Blaine moves to New York their friendship picks up pretty much from where it left off. Almost. They have both matured and changed in a year and even though they are closer than ever the undertone of love is still there much stronger than ever. Kurt has dated other boys and knows that his feelings for Blaine could be something very real but doesn't want to say anything yet because Blaine hasn't really dated anyone yet. Kurt wants to give Blaine time to work out how he really feels and decides that he won't make any moves unless Blaine does first. So they continue to be closer than most friends but not quite a couple. They flirt a bit, dance a lot and cuddle more than friends normally do but that's fine because that's how they're both comfortable for the time being.

Kurt and Blaine are driving Rachel crazy. She'd seen their potential since the football game and now that Blaine is in New York and nothing had happened yet she decides to take matters into her own hands. She is going to plan the perfect date and not tell either of them what it really is. After making this decision Rachel buys two tickets for ice skating and books a dinner for two at a nice French bistro that she knows they both love. She invites Kurt and Blaine with an email claiming it is a festive evening for the three of them plus Brody because she wants them to get to know him better. Smiling from her cupid ways she closes her laptop and goes to buy a new Christmas sweater to congratulate herself.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel it's Kurt, I'm just leaving Vogue now. Are you on your way yet because I told Blaine we'd meet at the ice rink at about five."

"Kurt *cough* I'm not gonna be able to make it… I'm sick *cough*" Rachel whispers in a fake hoarse voice. _Thank goodness I'm such a great actress_.

"Oh no! Shall we just cancel tonight, we can get Chinese and all hang out at home instead. That way I can take care of you."

"NO! I mean… no don't worry you go with Blaine, Brody is on his way here already and you were both looking forward to tonight. Blaine loves ice skating!" _(And you love Blaine!) _

"Are you sure? I feel bad… we can all go another time."

"Seriously Kurt, go. I already called the restaurant and told them the two of you were still going and I'd hate to lose the money on all four ice skating tickets."

"Well ok then. Have a rest Sweetie I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kurt" Rachel hangs up and giggles at her scheming. _Let the non-date commence!  
_

* * *

"Hey Kurt, where's Rachel and Brody?" Blaine says giving his friend a warm smile and tight hug next to the ice skating rink. His smile grows when notices how beautiful the evening sun makes Kurt look, wrapped up in his expensive Zara coat which he only wears when he's at Vogue. Before when he had had thoughts like this he would panic but now Blaine has pretty much accepted that he wants Kurt to be more than a friend one day. It takes all of Blaine's self control to stop himself from brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes. He knows there's a line to eventually blur somewhere but doesn't want to accidently cross it right now.

"They're not coming actually. Rachel's sick and Brody has gone over to take care of her so it's just the two of us." Kurt pauses before quickly adding, "Is that ok?" Blaine's heart leaps at the idea of being able to spend some quality time together and mentally tells himself to calm down.

"Of course it's ok! It's more than ok… Come on we need to make the most of our ice skating time. I wonder if you'll be able to stay upright this time!" He teases as he grabs Kurt's hand and drags him towards the queue to enter the rink, dodging playfully and laughing when Kurt tries to hit him in retaliation.

When they get on the ice Kurt feels a bit more confident in his ice skating abilities than last time when he rivalled a new born Bambi learning to walk. That is until Blaine literally starts skating in circles around him. Backwards.

"Show off!" He says, sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms in fake annoyance which earns him a light hearted chuckle from Blaine.

"Awww come on Kurt! You're doing way better than last time, you haven't fallen over yet and you're actually moving extremely slowly in a forwards direction!"

"Yeah, yeah now get back over here and hold my hand before I do fall on my ass and break something." Kurt says while uncrossing his arms and trying to regain his balance which he somehow lost by looking at Blaine for too long. Blaine laughs again but nods his head and moves to Kurt's side taking his gloved hand and holding it tight in his own.

"Better?"

"Much."

Half an hour into their skating session Blaine convinces Kurt that he is ready to skate on his own and (reluctantly) let's go of his hand. He skates further ahead and stops by the side. He looks at Kurt expectantly.

"Skate to me."

"ummmm I think I'm good here thanks."

"Kurt. Come on! You're in more danger of falling over there because everyone has to skate passed you." Blaine reasons and holds out his hands. "Skate to me." He looks at Kurt with the best puppy eyes he can muster.

"Ugh do not give me that look Anderson. Oh fine!" Kurt grumbles and starts to move slowly, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "Damn puppy eyes. You know I can't resist that stupid look. If I fall and break my neck then it is entirely your fault. You can call Isabelle and explain why her favourite employee is in a ca- AAAAHH!" A young girl skating extremely fast whips passed him and clips the edge of his skate causing Kurt to trip and flail desperately to regain his balance.

"KURT!" Blaine rushes forwards to help him but ends up approaching to fast and collides with him instead. He takes Kurt's feet out from under him like a bowling ball and the pair land with a thud on the cold, hard ice. Blaine lies on his back dazed and then realises that Kurt is still on top of him wearing an extremely apologetic look on his face. Their faces are inches apart and all Blaine can think is how beautiful Kurt is when his cheeks are rosy and flushed.

"Sorry." Kurt whispers, stroking Blaine's cheek with his cold gloved hand, "Are you ok?"

"More than ok…" Blaine mumbles in reply and this time he does brush Kurt's hair out of his eyes and has never wanted to kiss him more in his life. Acting on an impulse which he will later blame on possible concussion he closes his eyes and starts to lift his head so that their lips will meet. Instead the weight on him is suddenly gone. His body feels cold from the absence and he opens his eyes to see Kurt being hauled up by a burly man in a florescent coat.

"You alright there guys? Looked like quite a fall." He extends a hand to help Blaine up while patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt's cheeks are even more flushed and he has a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah we're good. Thanks… Ice Skating Marshall Dan. I think we're ok from here." Kurt says quietly. Dan nods and skates to another person's aid. Once he's left they both can't help but laugh at their clumsiness.

"Enough ice skating for one day?" Blaine asks, hiding his frustration and extending his hand for Kurt to take. "Do you wanna just head over to the Bistro now?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Kurt agrees clutching Blaine's hand and squeezing it hard. In his head it's his way of saying _I wish you had kissed me just now _but Blaine takes it as _Don't you dare let me fall again._

* * *

**4**

A few days later Kurt and Blaine are at Isabelle's annual Christmas party which Kurt has been looking forward to for months. It wasn't even a question that Blaine would be his plus one. He sent him a suit and told him the day it would be and that was that.

When they arrive Isabelle's house is packed with people, which is why they're both surprised to see Rachel dance passed them in a bright red, sparkly dress and heels that make her Kurt's height for once.

"Rachel? What are you doing here!?" Kurt exclaims, surprise written all over his face.

"Isabelle invited me!" Rachel shouts over the music, clearly already a little tipsy.

"And since when are the two of you friends?"

"For a while now, we bonded over… a uh… common interest." Kurt raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. Blaine turns his head between the two of them and is extremely amused by the whole conversation.

"Which would be what exactly?"

"Uhhhh you! Of course! We bonded over how amazing you are and how lucky we are to know you." Kurt can't help but preen a little at that comment and Blaine can't help but let out a laugh at the clear cover up especially as Kurt no longer seems to notice or care.

"I'm gonna get a drink Kurt, do you want one?" Blaine asks holding Kurt's elbow and leaning in close to his ear so that he can be heard over the music and Rachel's consistent babble about nothing in particular. Blaine's breath in Kurt's ear feels like the most natural thing in the world. Kurt's heart is racing from barely any contact and if was any one else he would have been surprised.

"Yeah, yes. Please. That would be great." Kurt says slightly flustered but softly smiling.

"I'll be right back." Blaine melts into the dancing crowd and Kurt lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. _Snap out of it you idiot it's just Blaine! Sweet, adorable, amazing but still your best friend Blaine._ Rachel watches the dreamy expression on Kurt's face and how he strokes his collar bone deep in thought. She laughs loudly when he practically sighs.

"What?" He says defensively.

"Nothing. You have it worse than I thought that's all."

"Have what? Rachel! What do I have!?" She pats his shoulder and drags him into the crowd singing 'All I want for Christmas is you' at the top of her lungs.

As the night continues everyone is having a great time. Rachel persuades Isabelle to let her sing a few songs and in between they discuss how ridiculous Kurt and Blaine are getting. Stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking, standing close in deep conversations and dancing even closer still.

"Ok I've had enough of this. We have to do something." Rachel exclaims and whispers her plan in Isabelle's ear. If Isabelle hadn't been as drunk as she was then she may have tried to point out some flaws in Rachel's 'fabulous' plan. Instead all she wanted was for Kurt to finally be happy. He worked so hard at Vogue and NYADA and deserved it. "Ready?"

"Yes. You get Blaine and I'll get Kurt. I'll meet you under the arch in 10 minutes ok?"

Of course they end up looking for Kurt and Blaine together because there's no way they will be apart. Eventually the two women find them dancing to 'Rocking around the Christmas tree'.

"Blaiineee! I haven't danced with you once tonight get over here!" Rachel yells and drags a laughing Blaine away from his current dance partner and further into the crowd.

"Kurttttie! You came! Isn't this party great thank you so much for all of your help." Isabelle exclaims enveloping him in a huge hug.

"It's fantastic Isabelle. Thank you for letting me help! I had a blast planning this party."

"There's just one thing I wanted to ask you and then I'll let you get back to dancing. Some of the decorations fell off the arch and I know you're a perfectionist so do you think you could help me put them back up please?"

"Of course, let's go. I told them to use more than just sticky tape but obviously I was ignored. Let's see what we can do. If you want something done right you better do it yourself, right!?" Kurt continues to chatter as Isabelle leads the way.

* * *

Blaine and Rachel dance for about 5 minutes before Rachel suddenly stops mid song.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just really thirsty I think I'm dehydrated from the alcohol. Do you think you can get me some water from the kitchen?"

"Sure, do you know where it is? Come with me in case I can't find you again."

"It's just through the arch to the left." Blaine takes her hand and starts to move off of the dance floor. As they get closer Blaine sees quite a crowd has formed under the arch.

"Hey look Rachel, looks like something exciting is going on!"

"There's too many people, you go see I'm going to watch from here."

"Oh it looks like someone put up mistletoe under the arch! How festive!" His face lights up like a Christmas tree and excitement pours out of his voice. _Maybe tonight is my chance to say something to Kurt… _"I wonder where K- never-mind." He stops himself quickly when he remembers who he's with. Rachel-blabber-mouth-Berry would tell everyone before he even got the chance to talk to Kurt let alone kiss him.

* * *

Admiring his handiwork on the arch Kurt traces his fingers over the delicate glittery snowflakes stuck on the wall and re-adjusts the fairly lights stretched all the way across the arch. "All the decorations look fine here Iz." Kurt says but then he notices something on the floor. He picks it up and looks at his boss with a questioning face. "Unless you put this mistletoe up without telling me, where did you hang it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I thought it would be fun, could you hang it back on that hook up there for me please, my feet are killing me in these heels!"

"Sure." Kurt says with a smile and turns around to look for the hook she's talking about. He finally spots it has to stand on his tiptoes to reach it but eventually gets the mistletoe in place. When he turns back around an attractive young man is standing very close to him. He looks about Kurt's age and is wearing a divine suit that compliments his hazel eyes.

* * *

"Where Kurt is?" Rachel says knowingly. "I'm pretty sure he was heading this way with Isabelle go and see if he's over there." Suddenly the crowd start whooping and catcalling and Blaine strains his neck to see what is going on. They both move closer until they can see who it is and Rachel watches his face fall.

"Oh Kurt's there alright." He says to her bitterly. "Kissing someone else."

* * *

"Hi." The man says and Kurt can smell alcohol on his breath. "I noticed you just hung some mistletoe and now I guess we're both standing under it so…" He gives Kurt a look which apparently finishes his sentence and Kurt laughs at his forwardness. He appreciates the fact that the man didn't just kiss him straight off the bat and his eyes remind him of someone else so on an impulse he pulls the man in for what is supposed to be a quick peck on the lips. In retrospect they both are definitely not sober and get a little carried away but eventually they break apart, wish each other a merry Christmas and part ways. All Kurt can keep thinking is how much brighter Blaine's eyes are and how much he wished it was Blaine under the mistletoe and not a stranger.

* * *

**5**

New Years Eve creeps up on Kurt and Blaine who have been preoccupied in the last 2 weeks by the "mistletoe incident". Kurt had explained to a distraught Rachel (who then casually explained to Blaine) that he'd been helping Isabelle when a hot, drunk stranger had asked to kiss him and in the Christmas spirit Kurt had agreed. He was only human after all and they both took it as a holiday tradition thing and nothing more. If Kurt hadn't been so stubborn he would have explained that to Blaine himself but he didn't trust himself to not let slip that if he was being completely honest he spent the whole time imagining it was Blaine kissing him not a drunk stranger no matter how hot he was. Kurt was determined to let Blaine make the first move because he wanted to make sure Blaine was ready for a relationship. Blaine tried incredibly hard to act indifferent to the whole situation but in reality he was confused, upset and a little jealous, ok, a lot jealous but he was definitely not indifferent. Rachel and Isabelle felt awful and agreed not to interfere any more.

As everyone is acting like nothing has changed they all go to Santana's New Year's party as usual. This party is extremely different to Isabelle's for Kurt and Blaine. There's no touching or flirting and hardly any dancing which is a first for them. Neither of them will admit it but things are a little awkward between them because they don't know what to say to each other. Kurt spends most of the evening catching up with Mercedes, Tina and Mike who are only in New York for a little while longer and Blaine spills all of his woes to Sam who despite being in L.A is always there for him when he needs someone who isn't Kurt to talk to.

"I don't know why I'm so upset Sam. It was just a kiss and he said it didn't mean anything. I'm not his boyfriend, he doesn't owe me anything."

"Of course you know why you're upset you idiot! You wanted it to be you kissing him not some random guy. Look, I know you're not gonna believe me when I say that Kurt feels the same way about you that you feel about him but Blaine, instead of moping around and talking my ear off about it why don't you talk to him about it?" Blaine looks up to meet Sam's eyes which have an excited twinkle in them, "Or better yet, do something about it." This strikes a chord in Blaine and his eyes widen in realisation.

"You're right! I've been waiting around for something to change but it's not going to unless I make it! What better way is there to start the New Year!? I'm gonna do it Sam. At midnight I'm going to kiss him." Sam beams and puts his friend into a head lock, ruffling his hair.

"That's my boy!" Looking at his watch Sam gasps. "Ummm you better go find him then Blaine because it's quarter to and I don't see him anywhere!"

"You're running out of time to find Mercedes then!" Blaine teases, leaving with a wink.

11:45

"I don't know Tina. I still think that it should be his idea because he's barely dated anyone this year. He might not want a relationship yet, he did only leave Ohio a few months ago…"

"Did you ever consider that he hasn't dated anyone because he's waiting for you?"

"Oh now you're just being silly."

11:50

"Mercedes! Have you seen Kurt anywhere? I um have to find him before midnight…"

"It's about time! He was over by the drinks with Tina last time I saw him."

"Great, thanks!"

"Say, you haven't seen Sam anywhere have you?" Blaine laughs at her attempt to be casual.

"He's over there looking for you actually. I wonder why…" Mercedes giggles and swats his shoulder.

"Go get your man Anderson so that I can go get mine."

11:55

"Hey Sam who are you looking for so desperately?"

"Oh hey Kurt. Just Mercedes, no big deal. Wait. KURT! If you're here, where's Blaine!?"

"I don't know I thought he was with you. Why, is something wrong?"

"Uhhhh nope he was just looking for you. It seemed pretty urgent. You should go find him… before midnight. For reasons… oh look there's Mercedes I have to go!"

"What? Sam wait! Why before midnight! People have got to stop doing this cryptic message and leaving thing to me!"

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL THE BALL DROPS I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY TO GET YOUR MACK ON!" Santana yells, turning down the music. Blaine is buzzing as he dodges, weaves and runs around the party looking for Kurt. He's pretty sure Kurt has disappeared into thin air and just about given up when he sees him across the room by the window.

"10, 9, 8," Everyone shouts.

Their eyes meet and Blaine is positive that he's going to get there on time. He gives Kurt a shy smile not breaking eye contact for a second as he tries to move passed everyone in his way.

"3, 2, 1"

12:00

"DON'T WORRY BLAINEY! YOU CAN KISS ME!" A very drunk Rachel squeals and launches herself at Blaine. All Kurt can do is watch as Rachel steals the kiss that he thinks might have been for him. Blaine feels like he's being smothered by a seal and reluctantly kisses Rachel back knowing that she won't stop until he reciprocates at least a little. His mind flashes back to the last time Rachel surprise kissed him and rolls his eyes at her awful timing. Out of the corner of his eye Blaine sees that Kurt still receives a kiss. Three actually, from Tina, Santana and Mike who felt left out.

So they didn't get their midnight kiss. It doesn't matter for Blaine because he knows that he's going to get Kurt eventually and once they do finally kiss he's never going to stop. He's just going to have to wait a little while longer.

* * *

**+ 1**

Kurt is certain that the universe is trying to tell him something because nothing has happened. Granted he's hasn't seen Blaine because Cooper swept into town a week ago but there wasn't even a text or phone call. Hell, Kurt would have taken a carrier pigeon at this point but it obviously means that Kurt read too much into New Year's Eve and decides that his belated New Year resolution will be to get over Blaine and accept that best friends is all that they will ever be.

Blaine on the other hand is as confused as ever by the events that have passed. He's conflicted because if Kurt did really want him then why hasn't he said anything about New Year's yet? They had shared a small hug a while after midnight and Kurt didn't say a single word. By that point in the evening (or morning) Blaine had lost his courage and didn't have the energy to say everything that he needed and wanted to. They haven't spoken all week mostly because Cooper decided to visit last minute and needed as much attention as a three year old child but also because Blaine needed some time to process everything properly. The more he does think about it the more scared he becomes. The potential to ruin his best friendship stands out more than anything else but surely Kurt will reciprocate at least some of his feelings?

Rachel organises one more get together for everyone before they have to go back to their respective lives. They all agree that a karaoke bar will be where the most fun will be had. Re-living their glee club days and putting some of the rusty vocal chords to the test.

Kurt and Rachel arrive to find everyone else huddled together on a collection of sofas directly in front of the stage. Apart from them there are only a few other regulars there. The drinks are already flowing and everyone is in good spirits. Kurt spots Blaine in the corner between Sam and Cooper and his stomach flips just from seeing him for the first time in a while. _Way to go on the whole 'getting over Blaine thing'_ he thinks to himself as he gives Blaine a small smile and nod as a hello. Blaine smiles back but it doesn't reach his eyes like it normally does. They don't sparkle with happiness and make Kurt feel like the smile is reserved only for him (which it is). Kurt and Rachel sit down and Rachel stands up again immediately to be the first to sing. Of course she starts with 'Don't Rain On My Parade' which they've all heard a million times but cheer and clap at the end regardless because she was as amazing as ever. They continue to take turns singing. Sometimes they sing new songs and sometimes older ones that bring back vivid memories for all of them. Neither Kurt of Blaine offer up their talents until Cooper has an idea.

"Blaine!" He whispers in his brother's ear. "Sing something to Kurt."

"What?"

"Sing something to him like you all apparently used to. Seeing as you're too scared to actually talk to him."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not!" Sam butts in and the three of them continue their heated argument in whispers. "It's a great idea you could sing him Teenage Dream like when you first met."

"Or the one you've been singing constantly for the past three days. That one is perfect!"

"Sing. Sing. Sing." They both chant while poking Blaine repeatedly in the ribs.

"Fine! Ok! I'm gonna sing something." Blaine announces at a higher volume so everyone else can hear. They all cheer and Blaine makes his way to the stage and starts typing in his song choice.

"Kurt, honey, you're going to bore a hole into his back if you stare any harder!" Tina teases nudging his leg with hers. Kurt gives her an annoyed look and downs the rest of his drink.

Blaine clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "The song I want to sing isn't there so I'm going to play the guitar if that's ok." He moves to the back of the stage to pick up the bar provided instrument and strums the beginning chords.

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I get to know you better._

He laughs a bit in that line because it couldn't be more untrue. He knows Kurt better than anyone else in the world. He looks up from his guitar to look at Kurt who is staring into the bottom of his empty glass. He sings the next verse with even more emotion because these lyrics are true.

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

Kurt refuses to believe that the song is for him. There is no way Blaine is serenading him on the day Kurt vowed to get over him. _It's just a nice song that Blaine wanted to sing for his friends it has nothing to do with our current… situation_. Even if the song isn't for him Kurt can't help but smile into his glass because Blaine sings the song incredibly well. Tina nudges his leg again and he turns to glare at her.

"I told you I've given up! This has nothing to do with me. We're just friends Tina. Now let. It. Go." He whisper shouts into her ear.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

"I'm not saying anything but if you had actually watched that performance you would know that it was for you." Tina whispers back once the song is over.

"I need another drink." Kurt groans and gets up to go to the bar.

Puck, Sam, Mike and Cooper sing 'Shake It' and Mercedes does a duet with Tina. When Mercedes sits back down she whispers to Blaine, "You're going to have to try harder, B." Blaine pretends he has no idea what she's talking about but knows that she's right. He drags Rachel onto the stage and sings "Don't You Want Me" to get out his frustrations. Everyone remembers the last time they sang this song and it prompts a long conversation about how Blaine and Rachel always seem to end up kissing.

While Kurt waits for his drink he thinks about how terribly his 'Get over Blaine' plan is going. Using some slightly tipsy logic he decides that he needs to get it all out of his system and tonight is the perfect opportunity. He can sing as many love songs or depressing ballads as he wants and no one will know they're about Blaine as long as he doesn't make it too obvious; except for Tina and Mercedes who seem to know everything these days. He goes to sit back down, has another few drinks and waits for his liquid courage to take effect before he finally decides on a song.

"My turn. I have a song. It's my turn I haven't sung anything yet." He takes the microphone off of Rachel and struts onto the stage. He selects the song quickly and starts to dance a little to the upbeat intro. Clearly he's no longer thinking about subtlety and launches himself into the first verse.

_It's never gonna work, I don't know what I'm doing in here_

_My evenings go berserk every time your voice gets near_

_But when I get under control, I see you ache for it and all_

Blaine laughs at the song choice. He knows Kurt is a bit tipsy now but he still chooses to believe that the song is for him. He can pretend it is at least. He bobs his head and plays along as Kurt continues to sing.

_I want you now, I don't care how_

_We're both too young to be sitting around_

_I want you now, I want you now_

Kurt continues to sing the song but jumps off the stage to serenade all of his friends dancing with all of them except Blaine who he leaves for last and just steals quick glances at. Eventually he gets to the end of the group were Blaine is standing and sings the last few lines straight at him.

_You make me sure, you make me live_

_and that's worth more than I could ever give_

_I don't know how, I want you now._

Blaine laughs and dances with him and when Kurt is finished he hugs Blaine tightly. Rachel moves behind him to take the microphone out of Kurt's hand.

"I missed you these past few days you know." He says quietly out of breath while he straightens Blaine's shirt. Blaine's smile grows wider and finally reaches his eyes which makes Kurt's stomach twist. _Boundaries Kurt, stop touching his chest you're meant to be setting boundaries._ "And I really liked the first song you sang, I know it might have looked like I wasn't paying attention but I really was. You sounded amazing" _Stop babbling like an idiot for god's sake! Next you're going to tell him how great he smells._

"Me too. Things just got a little… busy after New Year's. I was… uh… really upset that I didn't get to wish you a happy new year at midnight though..." And just like that things start to slot back into place. Kurt realises that it's impossible to stop loving someone as much as he loves Blaine and he just had to stop over thinking everything so much. He'll wait for Blaine for as long as it takes because his love isn't going anywhere. Either way, regardless of whether something happens or not Kurt loves being in Blaine's company and no one understands him better than Blaine. Feeling much better about everything Kurt squishes onto the sofa next to Blaine to watch Tina and Mike sing 'L-O-V-E' together. They catch each other up on the past week, all is forgiven and they're back to their easy conversations with hints of flirting which only grows as the both continue to drink.

Santana watches the pair of them out the corner of her eye and let's out an exasperated sigh. _How have these two still not gotten their act together!? If they try to move any closer Kurt's going to be in his lap for crying out loud!_

"New rule! I have a new rule! From now on you have to sing a song someone else chooses for you or you have to drink!" Everyone laughs but agrees that it will be a fun game. It starts off easy at first. Mike challenges Cooper to sing 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman', Santana does a very quick version of 'YMCA' with half assed actions to go with it, Kurt gets Mercedes and Sam to sing 'Somethin' Stupid'.

After a few more songs Santana get Blaine to sing 'Stutter' which he even does with dance moves, strutting around stage with the microphone stand just like he used to in high school. Santana snorts when she sees Kurt's face while Blaine sings. His eyes go wide when Blaine ends the song by sliding across the stage on his knees.

_You make me_

_s-s-sstutter._

Cooper catches on and challenges Kurt to sing 'Untouched' by the Veronica's which he would have refused if he hadn't seen Blaine's face when the song was mentioned. He manages to negotiate it into a duet with Santana and they both sing the song while playing off each other's flirty dance moves. Kurt practically has Blaine drooling and sends him a wink just to push him a bit further over the edge. Blaine let's out an inaudible groan and moves forwards in his seat leaning forwards onto his forearms.

_Somehow I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you!_

When Kurt falls onto the sofa beside him one leg crossed over the other and cheeks flushed Blaine simply looks at him in awe.

"What?" Kurt asks innocently.

"Kurt Hummel. If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me!"

"Why whatever do you mean Blaine? I didn't pick the song!" Blaine laughs and raises his hands in defeat. They both turn to face everyone else to see who's singing next.

"How about a little Rod Stewart, Curls?" Santana says with a suggestive smile.

"But I just did a song!" Blaine says standing up and turning to face her.

"I've already discussed it with the others. They're all dying to hear you sing this one."

"You didn't discuss it with me!" Kurt cuts in to say. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"What song?" Santana leans in close and whispers the name into his ear.

"Not fair!" Kurt complains and watches Blaine's eyebrows rise. Blaine hesitates, looks at Kurt and then nods his head.

"Ok I'll do it." Blaine gets up and goes to sit at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks. "The backing track is there I already checked." Blaine simply holds up his hand to silence her and sits on the stool. He starts to play a beautiful melody that Kurt vaguely recognises but can't quite name yet.

_He sits alone waiting for suggestions_

Kurt turns to Santana with a scandalous look on his face but then quickly turns back to Blaine not wanting to miss a second.

_He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions_

_His lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking._

Kurt can't move his eyes from watching Blaine who is already lost in the song. His eyes are mostly closed while he sings but even when they're open it's like there's no one else in the room. It's just him and his keyboard.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know,_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so, _

Santana mentally congratulates herself. She flicks her eyes between Blaine's performance and Kurt's hilarious facial expressions and she can't tell which she enjoys watching more. Kurt looks like he's going to fall off the sofa, especially when Blaine runs one hand through his lightly gelled hair.

_His heart's beating like a drum_

'_cos at last he's got his guy home_

_Relax baby, now we're all alone._

Blaine belts out the next chorus with such passion and strength that Kurt's pretty sure if he wasn't already sitting his knees would have given way. He watches with bated breath as Blaine sings the last few lines softly fuelled with pure, raw emotion.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know,_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

Blaine takes his hand off of the keys to touch his chest in the exact spot where Kurt had straightened his shirt earlier. Almost, like he's thinking about the memory of it.

_Come on baby let me know…_

_If you want my body._

He finished the song with a flourish of the piano keys and then turns to look at Kurt, his wide eyes shining with emotion but also dark with lust. Everyone bursts into applause, cheering and cat calls. Mercedes pretends to fan herself and Mike pretends to faint when Blaine walks passed him. He finally gets to Kurt and sits down with him with a very smug look on his face.

"Touché" is all Kurt manages says to him without turning his head.

_Oh for crying out loud! How have they still not gotten together what more do they want from me!?_ Santana thinks, _It's time to pull out the big guns._

"Ok, get up you two we're finishing this now." She says pulling them both off of the sofa.

"What are you talking about Santana? I'm not doing another song I just did one!" Blaine whines.

"You're doing a duet. Any suggestions?" She announces turning to everyone else. Blaine rolls his eyes at Kurt who giggles but they're both in too much of a good mood to complain much. Truth be told they would love to sing a song together, if they could choose the song that is.

"Be nice." Blaine says looking at everyone sternly as they all huddle to choose a song. He gives Cooper and extra long look which Cooper takes as a challenge. Kurt and Blaine stand to the side waiting and Kurt points out that they could just drink and then they wouldn't have to sing. Blaine agrees but also adds that he wants to be able to remember this night tomorrow morning.

"Kiss by Prince!" Cooper suggests.

"Real subtle, Cooper. Right idea but no, we need something better than that. Something deeper." Santana says in reply. "Come on people think!" Eventually they pick a song and Santana turns to find Kurt and Blaine looking at her expectantly.

"Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine." Blaine gulps but Kurt grabs his hand and drags him onto the stage.

"Easy, come on Blaine let's get this over with I have no idea what they expect to happen. She makes it seem like we're gonna just start making out in the middle of the stage!"

They stand at opposite ends of the stage where the lyric cues are. Kurt starts the song singing the first verse completely over the top. Trying to make a joke out of it all.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_And it starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it _

_It makes such an almighty sound._

Not knowing what else to do Blaine follows Kurt's lead and sings the next verse in the exact same way. Exaggerated and over the top with some funny actions to go along with it. Then they take turns singing alternate lines.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven _

_And hotter than hell._

Kurt sings the whole of the next verse and they trade off the next few lines again in an echo manner. Blaine sings one line and Kurt sings the next. As they continue to sing the same lines over again they start to move towards each other without breaking eye contact until they're face to face. Together they sing,

_As I move my feet _

_Towards your body_

_I can hear this beat_

_It fills my head up _

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up_

_and gets louder and louder_

It's obvious that neither of them are playing anymore and they start to circle each other slowly. Kurt sings a few lines and then when the melody changes Blaine sings the next set.  
Everything falls away and they forget that they're singing a song in a karaoke bar with their friends. It's the two of them telling each other how they feel through music because they don't know how else to do it anymore.

_It swallows the sound and swallows me whole_

_Until there's nothing left inside my soul_

_I'm empty as that beating drum _

_but the sound has just begun_

Kurt can't think about anything other than the look in Blaine's eyes which are dark with lust. They move closer and when Blaine touches Kurt's cheek they both feel the jolt of energy all the way to their toes.

_As I move my feet _

_Towards your body_

_I can hear this beat_

_It fills my head up _

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up _

_and gets louder and louder_

Neither of them can fight the desire anymore and they both lunge forwards into a deep, passionate kiss. The music continues without their voices, the heavy beat matching time with their racing hearts. It's not the soft, gentle kiss that Kurt had dreamed about for years. It's much better. His hand is fisted in Blaine's shirt and he tries desperately to pull him closer still. His other arm is flung around Blaine's neck tugging the curls at the base of his neck. Their lips slide over each other easily; Kurt's bottom lip captured between Blaine's who he bites down gently causing a small groan to escape from Kurt's lips. They both open their mouths slightly and Blaine feels Kurt's hot breath mingling with his own. He moves his hand into Kurt's hair and they continue to kiss with desperation. Kurt's heart feels so full he thinks it might burst and he moves his hands to Blaine's waist in an attempt to ground himself. They kiss for the rest of the song and longer. Slowly losing the desperation and becoming slower and sweeter, taking their time to truly enjoy each other. They break apart reluctantly when they both feel like their lungs will actually explode from lack of oxygen.

"Wow." Blaine says quietly.

"Yeah." Kurt replies softly looking up to meet Blaine's loving gaze. It's only then that they remember where they are and how unnaturally quiet it is. Kurt takes Blaine's hand tightly in his own and they turn slowly to face their friends with embarrassed smiles on their faces. An open mouthed group of people stare at them silently.

"FINALLY!" Rachel squeals snapping out of her shocked daze. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

Kurt and Blaine laugh and they both think about all of the times that they had almost kissed each other throughout the years. They both come to the same conclusion that none of those kisses would have come close to beating the one they just shared or the many, many, many more to come.


End file.
